Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image forming apparatus including a fixing unit. For example, when the number of sheets subjected to fixing of the fixing unit has reached a predefined number, the image forming apparatus reduces the number of sheets to be fixed per unit time to prevent temperature of a portion of the fixing unit through which no sheet passes (non-paper passing portion) from excessively rising (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. H06-186875).